


Town Meeting

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Delena Life [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Damon is now the mayor of Mystic Falls and is having his weekly meeting with Matt and Ric.





	Town Meeting

“Well look who finally decided to show up” Damon said as Ric walked into his office. 

“Yeah well get back to me when you have to run a school on your own.”

Damon gave him a smirk. 

“Can we get started I have places to be?” Matt asked as he sat in of the chairs in Damon’s office. 

“Yeah” Alaric replied as he sat in the other chair. 

“Okay so first thing why didn’t you tell me the Originals were back in town? I think as Mayor I should know these things.”

“They were only here for Hope and you won’t ever have to worry about them again.”

“We handled their visit.” Matt added

“Klaus and Elijah killed themselves after Klaus took the power back from Hope.”

“Wow” Damon replied, “I never thought that would ever happen. How’s Caroline taking it?”

“She’s okay, but now it means she’s thrown herself into work and left on a mission.”

“Damon listen next time you decide to take a little vacation with Elena and the kids and Original Vampires come to town we will call you okay?” Matt told him. 

Now it was Matt’s turn to get a smirk. 

“How was Bonnie by the way?” Matt asked. 

“She’s good. It was nice to see her in her element. She makes a great professor and she and Elena had fun showing the kids Whitmore.”

“Sounds like it was a fun trip. Now aren’t you glad we didn’t bother you with the knowledge of Elijah and Klaus visiting.” Matt asked him. 

“I guess I can forgive both of you for now.” Damon replied. “So onto actual town business?


End file.
